Far Cry 3 weapons
P416 In FC3, This weapon will become free after deactivating 15 Radio Towers. In FC4, it is unlocked through story progression. IN FC3, this is the primary weapon of choice for Privateer Assaulters, Privateer Defenders and Privateer Recruits. It is initially available in the main story mission Warrior Rescue Servicemission where Privateers appear in the game, wielding this weapon. If picked up, it will not be lost after death or saves, but will not be available in stores until the second island. It has a very short barrel, but has the same range as the other assault rifles, and features a high rate of fire and low recoil pattern with moderate damage. Its high rate of fire demands exacting marksmanship and trigger discipline to avoid running out of ammunition. Firing in short bursts is therefore recommended. STG90 The STG-90 is an assault rifle that appears in Far Cry 3 ''It is a good choice for beginners since it has a good rate of fire and accuracy but does lack in damage. It can be equipped with any one of these- Red Dot Sight, Reflex Sight or Extended Magazine.With the extended mag it makes a decent LMG substitute and the very audible low ammo sound is very handy in a tight fight. MS16 The MS16 is a powerful battle rifle. It is only semi-automatic, and has a 15 or 20 round magazine, depending on upgrades. Once silenced, the weapon can be used as a powerful long-ranged rifle. * The MS16 is perfect for hit-and-run or counter-sniping tactics as its semi-automatic action can make quick work of enemy personnel. * Adding a suppressor will reduce your range slightly but helps you get more kills without being heard. * Combined with the sound suppressor and an optical sight, the MS16 can work as a precision rifle for silent headshots. Due to its semi-automatic action, zeroing in after a missed shot is a relatively easy affair. BZ19 This weapon will become free after deactivating 14 Radio Towers. It is used by the Privateers, specifically the Chargers. It is not available for purchase or can be obtained otherwise, until theSouthern Island is reached. Although completionist players will most likely already have unlocked the Signature SMG "Shredder" before reaching the second island, significantly reducing the importance of this SMG. The BZ19 bridges the gap between assault rifles and sub-machine guns. The Bizon's high accuracy, reasonable rate of fire, large magazine, manageable recoil, and decent lethality make it a wonderful weapon. It can be suppressed, making it the best weapon in the game for stealthy actions. Vector .45 acp n Far Cry 3, it can only be obtained from the shop since it's neither carried by the Rakyat, Privateers nor the Pirates. While the weapon is not available for purchase until the player reaches the Southern Island, its signature version ''can be unlocked while still on the North Island. The basic version is also briefly given to the player during one of the final missions on the North Island. It becomes free after activating 12 Radio Towers. M133 The M133 is the first shotgun the player can acquire in single and multiplayer. It fires more slowly than the SPAS-12, and is weaker and shorter ranged than the 1887. Despite this, it is still an effective weapon at close ranges and easily obtained from killed enemies. It cannot be fitted with attachments, limiting its capacity of being improved. However, paint jobs for it are available. The M133 can be purchased at a store or unlocked for free by deactivating 5 Radio Towers. SPAS 12 The SPAS-12 is a combat shotgun that appears in Far Cry 3. This weapon will become free after deactivating 13 Radio Towers. It can only be obtained when the player reaches the Southern Island. The SPAS-12 has stats similar to the other shotguns, but fires much quicker due to it being semi-automatic. This gives it an edge over the other weapons in its category, since the loss of accuracy is not significant if it is used at close range. A superb weapon to deal with annoying animals like Rabid Dogs,Dingoes, and Cassowarys. MKG The MKG (which seems to be based on the Stoner 96 LMG) is a light-machine gun in Far Cry 3. It is not available for purchase or unlocking in its standard shape until the Southern Island is reached, when it can be purchased for $2,800 or unlocked for free by activating 14 Radio Towers. It is a''very'' fast firing LMG with good range and damage, and an accuracy that is quite high for a weapon of this class, it also supports two attachment slots. Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments! Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories